RWBY: The BloodTinge Hunter
by Azuraxfox
Summary: Three hunters of the Dream awake to find themselves in a different world were the moon appears shattered, did they beat the nightmare did they escape the dream find out in RWBY: The BloodTinge Hunter Chapter 2 is done now and i'm working on chapter 3
1. Easing Gehrman's Suffering

Hello and welcome to RWBY: The BloodTinge Hunter this is my first Fanfic and certainly won't be the last i have rewrote this a bit by changing up and adding new stuff to it albeit small changes.

"What are you still doing here? Enough trembling in your boots. A hunter must hunt." - Eillen the Crow

Chapter 1: Easing Gehrmans Suffering... Start

Three figures covered in blood could be seen panting from exhaustion in the distance a corpse of a giant creature a few feet away from them if one listen closely you could hear one of them saying something.

"Holy shit *pant* *pant* w-we did it we actually did it," the first figure said panting and huffing as his lungs burned and left eye hurt from the long fight him and his other companions had.

"Well I be damned we *Cough* d-did it ha haha" the second figure said but his voice sounded … off like it was strained or should more say undeveloped.

Both figures looked at there third partner who was laying on his back panting and bleeding from his side he was holding his wound he seemed pale for that reason but his body language said otherwise he opened his mouth but no words came out, maybe it's due to the scars going across his neck were his vocal cords would be but you wouldn't know that seeing as how the armor he was wearing was covering that, to them they knew what he said. (AN* We will get to who they are really soon. But why figure one's eye hurts figure two's voice sounds like that and figure three's a mute will be explained later .)

" _We fucked him up didn't we,"_ _the third figure started to sign before passing out from blood loss_ (AN* I maybe taking American Sign Language but typing it like how you're supposed to sign is hard as hell and confusing for people that haven't taken sign language)

Walking over to there downed partner the first figure bent down and stabbed a blood vial into his friends leg and watched as his injury's heal completely waking him up as well from his unconsciousness, the other two figures proceeded to inject themselves with blood vials as well the second figure turned to the first.

"Sooo, what are we gonna do now Matthew?" said the second figure (AN* Yep i'm in the story)

"Now Frosty, now we go after Mergo," Said Matt naming our second figure

" _Are you sure we can even do that?"_ Signed the third figure

"Yes Lewk we can and we will nothing can stop us at this point," Said Frosty naming our final figure.

As the three were discussing there plans the moon shined it light onto the three showing there features.

Matthew was 17 years old at 5'10 a average height with his hair in a medium pony tail in the middle part of the back of his head with his left side buzzed. His right eye was a dark brown which use to be full of life and happiness were now dull showing he had seen many horrors and tragedies in his short life, he had a eyepatch on his left eye made from black leather it had a symbol of a eye on it, it glowed to show it was protecting him with arcane magic from whatever was behind it, a scar could be seen faintly behind the upper and lower part of his eyepatch, he has the body of a swimmer and runner put together showing he had speed and power in his muscles.

Matthew was wearing the Yamamura armor set a set of clothes that he attained from the corpse of Yamamura the Wanderer, the leather hat was called the Yamamura Hunter Hat, it was sorta like a top hat but it had a point at the front the sides were bent upwards like a cowboy hat which were frayed on the backs of them and the back was completely flat, it usually covered his head and eyebrows but was currently pushed back, he was wearing a scarf to cover his mouth but it was currently down showing a young face with a small nose and average size lips his eyebrows were cut and trimmed thinly, his Chest armor was the Khaki Haori which was a g _arb of a distant Eastern land_ and was made from silk and cotton as the name suggested they were Khaki in color, Matthew's gloves were called Old Hunter Arm Bands they were more like fighter handwraps though and his pants were called the Wine Hakama there color was dark grey so the name is quite odd.

Frosty was 19 years old at a amazing 6'6 his hair was medium length but was tame and was in a more emo flip he was very thin but wasn't a unhealthy thin it showed that he was fast really fast, his eyes were just like Matthew's, Frosty's were a dull Green he was wearing the infamous CrowFeather Set. Frosty's plague doctor mask called the Beak Mask just like the name implies looks like the nose of the mask is a bird beak it covered his whole face so nobody could see what his face looked like unless he removed his mask. It was custom made to look sinister, it had a blood splatter effect on it with dark red and brown wood paint with actual blood mixed in and where the eye sockets were the black glass was red.

His upperbody was covered in the CrowFeather Garb it was custom unlike other CrowFeather Garbs Frosty's had on a skintight leather chest plate which had two bandoleers of knives and quicksilver bullets on it the crow feathers and tattered cape were still there. He had standard CrowFeather Manchettes which were just leather gloves that went up to his elbow they had some crow feathers embedded into them, on his pants were standard CrowFeather Trousers.

Lewks was 19 years old as well he was a shocking 5'2 but even though he was short he made up in battle prowess he could tank even the strongest of foes his hair was a short well kept faux hawk hairstyle, he was very muscular but wasn't a walking dwarf mountain of muscle he had the body of a fighter, lean and strong muscles he was wearing by far the most interesting armor set out of the three of them, it was called the Bone Ash set it's hat looked to be a witches hat with a skull facemask with 4 eye sockets if one looked closely they would notice it was a real skull, it's upperbody was a leather jacket that protected the wearers body and neck from any harsh elements or blood. The gauntlets were custom made by Matthew to have the claws produce a very deadly bleed effect if one swipes at an enemy so it was also a weapon. The pants had a skirt made from chainmail and from cloth it was dyed black and grey

All three of them looked at the corpse of Kos and saw a black mist like figure standing there looking at the moon, Frosty and Lewk looked at there friend before Matt Sighed and walk up to it

"Cursed beast may you never harm another soul ever again " Matt said as he raised his chikage to kill the apparition.

It looked at him before Matt brought down his chikage and slashed at the ghost making it dissipate.

"Umbasa" whispered Matt both Frosty and Lewk looked at him as he said that and pressed there hands together in prayer "Umbasa" whispered both Frosty and Lewk, they didn't kill these beasts and just forget about it after all these beast as people saw them were once humans, sometimes after they return to the Hunters Dream they would say Umbasa as a prayer to send the souls of the beasts to an everlasting peaceful slumber. Even if the sweet child of Kos wasn't human or beast it was a Infant Great One, a greater being that had transcended to a higher plane of existence they were gods in laymens term.

Matthew stepped back as and watched the black smoke float towards the water with Lewk and Frosty, not hearing someone say something cryptic.

" **...Ah sweet child of Kos, returned to the ocean... A bottomless curse, a bottomless sea. Accepting of all that there is and can be"**

Frosty, Lewk and Matt went to the lamp that appeared after they had slain the Orphan of Kos and went to the hunters dream.

( **HUNTERS DREAM** )

Waking up in the hunters dream our three Hunters prepared for the worst, Lewk went to the messengers bath to see if the little ones had anything new while Frosty went inside the hunters hut above to upgrade his weapons and prepare for Mergo While Matthew went to talk to The Doll as she was called.

The Doll was created by the Dream to help the new Hunters that were dragged into the Dream she had the ability to channel *Blood Echos*

"Oh, good hunter. I can hear Gehrman sleeping. On any other night, he'd be restless. But on this night, he sounds so very calm. ...Perhaps something has eased his suffering" said The Doll with a small smile on her porcelain face

"I've noticed Gehrman seems quieter" said Matt with a smile on his face knowing him and his friends helped there teacher. "Well I have to get ready after all the hunt isn't done quite yet".

"Alright good hunter may your hunt be bountiful" said The Doll as she bowed her head

*Sigh* "Well I guess it's time to talk to Gehrman lets see how he's doing" Matt said as he walked over to Gehrman The First Hunter also known as the Watcher of hunters he had taught them how to fight and everything they knew... well okay taught is a REALLY loose term more like throw them to the dogs

"Hello Gehrman it's been awhile" said Matthew as he walked next to Gehrman and let the Messengers pull a chair out of there pool

"Yes it has my boy yes it has ... you know you three have been here for two years correct" Gehrman said as he looked over at Matt

Matthew thought about it he was 17 now and Lewk and Frosty were both 19 he thought back to when they first arrived at the hunters dream

*FLASHBACK 2 Years ago*

The three Hunters had just arrived at the Hunters Dream and looked around confused they had just died... Right?.

Our three hunters looked at each other and saw there appearance Matthew was 15 years old he was 5 foot 7 and weighed about 175 pound he wasn't buff but he did have muscle he had a more runners physique then anything he had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail in the back and had his left side shaved like a undercut with his front bang on the right side covering his eye slightly it was a traditional haircut were he was born for men with long hair, his eye's dark brown and were currently bloodshot from the stress of dying.

Lewk was 17 years old he was short at the height of 5 foot 2 with really dark brown hair to the point were you would mistake it for black he has hazel colored eyes his hair was short it was a fauxhawk really but shorter and was a very talkative person who was very funny but was a complete smartass, His home town of Drovak was a city of merchant traders and fighters, Lewk himself being a master blacksmith after he forged a spear for there King of Drovak, King Murphy of Elsiar born in the small village neighboring Drovak was impressed by the spear that he asked who forged it when Lewk and his father stepped forward Lewks father told the king that Lewk wanted to prove to the king that there was no finer blacksmiths in Dravok then the Silver Wolf Fang smithy were even the best of the kingdoms knights and mercs shopped, upon hearing this granted the title Master Blacksmith to a young Lewk

Frosty was 17 years old as well he was a amazing 6 foot 2 and looked like a giant to people he had black hair with a streak of silver how or why he had it nobody know even he doesn't, his hair was covering his left eye seeing as he had medium hair it was in a unkempt flip style, another thing was that being 6 foot was a very common height for people were he was born from and the tallest person in history were he lived at was 10 feet tall and weighed 1500 pounds of pure muscle he was a archer who's name was lost in time sadly who wielded a great bow forged from titanium and another unknown mineral,

The three of them saw no damage to them no claw marks in there clothes nothing, they saw something laying against a wall curious they walked over to it they saw it was just a plain old Doll.

"How are we still alive? " said Frosty slightly paranoid after knowing he had a clawed hand shoved though his chest.

"I- I don't know I thought us three died from that- that beast!" shouted Matthew stressed from this whole crazy ordeal first he found out he had contracted a disease called ashen blood that's incurable with any type of medicine except for a rumored cure in a city called Yarhnam and traveled all the way to Yarhnam to get said cure for it, having a nightmare about said beast that killed them and hearing a female voice say "Ah, you found yourself a hunter" now he's in some strange place with two people he doesn't even know.

"... Maybe we are dead maybe were in purgatory" Lewk said sorta calmly but not so much if the shifting of his eyes to see everywhere in front of him was a indication.

Matt looked at them both and said "M-My name's Matthew but you can call me Matt ... What are your guys names?"

"Frosty b-but you can call me Frost" said Frosty with a small smile seeing that Matt was trying to calm them down

"my name's Lewk with a e-w-k not a u-k-e" said Lewk with a giant smile though still nervous

Looking at the stairs to the right of them they saw a watery void with thick fog coming from it laying on the ground, walking over to it they freaked out and jumped back slightly as small humanoid creatures came out and held three … Weapons?. A sawcleaver thing, a axe and a cane.

"They seemed to be trying to, give them to us" said Matthew weirded out by them slightly as the creatures had no eyes and made moaning and groaning noises,

Matt reached down and picked up the cane seeing as how the cane was like a sword being bladed and also feeling weak in the knees from exhaustion and well the axe looked too heavy and the cleaver looked too complicated,

Lewk grabbed the axe he always was a tank even in his childhood he fell from a 15 foot tall tree and got up like it was nothing didn't even complain when he noticed his arm was bent sideways he went to the towns doctor and had them pop it back into place,

Frosty grabbed the only weapon left the saw cleaver and saw how natural it felt giving it a few test swings he quite like the weight.

the three saw another pool and walked over to it this time not jumping back in fear when the humanoid things came out they saw 3 guns. (AN* I know there's only two guns ingame the Hunter flintlock and the Hunters Blunderbuss but since it's not 1 hunter but 3 gotta give it more flavor as my friend said.) The three guns were a flintlock pistol, a Blunderbuss and a rifle from the looks of it,

Lewk immediately grabbed the Blunderbuss no questions asked Frosty grabbed the flintlock and Matt grabbed the rifle, Matt looked at the creatures and said thank you before heading towards the door more up the steps they noticed another pool this time with three notebooks for them they said thank you and looked at the double doors and tried to open them.

"They won't budge" Matt said as he pushed then pulled to see if the door would open "Try the other one I saw it up the path next to the birdbath".

"Alright I'll check" said Lewk as he was about to check he noticed something, "Hey look there more of those things around that headstone!" both Frosty and Matt looked over to where Lewk was pointing to, to see that he was correct indeed.

Walking down the steps and towards the gravestone they saw a glowing name on the headstone it said *Iosefka's Clinic*, Matt went and touched the glowing name and before any of them could say or do anything Matt started to fade away.

"Wh-What?, what just happened" Asked Frosty as he was confused why did Matt disappear

"Should we go after him?" Said Lewk looking at Frosty, Frosty looked back and nodded and they both touched the head stone they both faded as well.

 **(Waking world Iosefka's Clinic)**

(Matt's POV)

"Aaaaaaaaaah what the fuck" Screamed Matt as he started patting his body down to see if he was all there and not missing body parts he heard stories of people vanishing and appearing in pieces, seeing that everything was there he calmed down and waited for the other two to appear after waiting 5 minutes nobody came. "What the fuck!, whats taking them so long?" questioned Matt noticing he had 5 bullets made of … quicksilver? "What?, but quicksilver is a liquid metal it shouldn't be solid and is that blood!" Matt said as he looked at the quicksilver bullets and notice two red drops of blood on it.

"I have to get going then no time to wait on there slow asses" Huffed Matt in anger he hated when people took too long and with his fear rising it didn't bode to well with him walking through the doors they had just went though before they died Matthew heared chewing and flesh being eaten walking slowly and stealthy to the beast that had killed the three of them previously,

he knew he had to kill the beast so he got up close and swung at the beast hitting it in it's side drawing a thick and large amount of blood that hit him right in the face Matthew didn't flinch as the blood coated his face and covered the upper chest of his coat.

the beast didn't even care as it quickly swung around and tried to slash at Matt with it's sharp blood covered claws it was a few inches from clawing out a chunk of Matt's side but he jumped back at the last second not giving up his advantage he jumped forward and slashed at the beast cutting off the beasts hand and watched as it couldn't stand falling forward onto it's face, Matt not wasting anymore time shoved the sharp pointed stud at the end of his cane down onto the beasts skull with all his force not only shattering the skull but making the cane go right through it piercing the brain and going right through the jaw.

"See how you like it you fuck" Yelled Matt as he gave a warcry of victory as he got off the beast he noticed it had a glow to it's stomach so he cut into it's stomach to see what it was, three vials of blood with long needles were on it.

" ... Fucking hell why did it have to be needles, I hate needles especially long ass needles it looks to be over 5 inches long " complained Matt as he pocket them in this pouch he also received from the "creatures of the pool" as he dubbed them till he found out what they were called. Matthew moved out of the room and saw a body in the left corner with a glow as well but saw that it was more blood vials in his hand he just got 2 from a poor sod that died with a face of fear.

Matthew got down on one knee and closed the corpses eyes,

"Poor bastard died by such a beast may you rest in peace" he got up on his feet and walked up the stairs he saw a door "Better not be locked" thought Matt as he pushed the doors to see if they were locked they weren't just his luck.

he pushed them open and saw it was a … graveyard well fuck him sideways if one were to look they were the previous family owners of this place, Matt saw another glow next to a creature pool this time it was infront of a grave he walked over and saw it was … holy shit 10 quicksilver rounds JACKPOT (AN* XD this was what literally went though my head when I grab these the first time playing Bloodborne)

Matthew then looked at the pool and saw the little creatures they had a message, it read "Matt it's me Frosty I didn't see you so I left this message in hopes that you find it Lewk wasn't next to me even when we touched the glowing name at the same time if you're reading this i'm headed up the ladder up the road there's a lamp up it at the top see you again when ever that maybe. PS I found out your weapon has another ability there should be a small circular button near the grip press it then swing your weapon it should transform my weapons blade just extends but it's really useful I wonder what yours and Lewks weapons do"

His jaw was on the floor Frosty didn't leave him to wait he left him behind completely instead. "Wait how? I left before him!, and what does he mean I didn't see you or Lewk. Fuck it no questioning it"

he looked at the iron gate next to him and pushed as hard as he could seeing that the gate was rusted he pushed them all the way he walked forwards down the stairs on the other side of the street and looked at the surrounding towers and building of Yarhnam "*Whistle* damn Yarhnam looks amazing but no time to be looking around I need to find that lamp Frosty said he found" looking to his left he saw a corpse with that knowing glow walking over to it he picked up 4 blood vials.

"Why do I get the feeling that these are gonna be really important?" said Matt as he started to jog up the path and decided to do what Frosty instructed he found a small button on the grip and pressed it Matt noticed it made a noise and stayed pressed in so he flicked the cane sideways and now it was a whip blade … "Fuck the hell yes I chose a amazing weapon I do say so my self" shouted Matt not knowing that around the carriage infront of him there was somebody or should I say something ready to kill him.

Before Matt had anytime to react a woodcutting axe was shoved blade first right into his stomach and yanked out hard drawing a large amount of blood and gore quickly Matt's fight or flight alarms went off and he chose fight swinging the whip blade around he sliced up the crazed person infront of him not even noticing that as blood splashed onto him from attacking the person his wounds healed or a White colored light flashed around his wounds as Matt swung the whip blade he wrapped it around the crazed persons neck and pulled completely severing his head from his body.

Breathing lightly his looked down and noticed the huge chunk of stomach missing from the axe slashing him was healed and he felt like he was at his 100% he also saw a glow from the persons pocket it was a Molotov Cocktail walking past the dead body he saw another glow against the wall after a lever and grabbed it, it was 2 bloodvials he then saw two more crazy looking people and threw his molotov at one burning him alive the other one hopped up and ran like a drunk at Matt so he did the only thing he could do he grabbed the persons arm which had an axe in it and broke it and preformed a Osoto Otoshi, which means major outer drop it's a throw technique as the crazed person hit head first into the concrete ground his head split open killing the crazed bastard,

Matthew cracked his back slightly straight "Holy shit I will never do that again till I get stronger" he saw another glow in the corner and grabbed it it was 6 Molotovs little known fact about Matthew were he comes from everybody once they turn five learn whats know as CQC Judo a very deadly hand to hand fighting style in the hand of a master, just so happens that Matt was given the rank of master before he contracted Ashen blood but he's never threw a person that weighted 500 pounds

He walked back to the lever and pulled it lowering the ladder and started to climb it "I wonder if my Friend Ken is doing okay back home he said I shouldn't of worried about the disease and just head to Yarhnam" said Matthew as he climbed the ladder.

"Maybe I should bring him a souvenir yeah he wou-" Matthew was cut from his musing as a high pitch ghastly screech was heard across the sky almost making him let go of the ladder and falling to his death "What in the hell was that!" shouted Matt as he held onto the ladder and looked around for a few seconds before climbing again and making his way to the top and saw … a lamp

"Huh guess Frosty was right ... now how am i gonna light it" Matt said as he saw no way to light the lamp just as he said that a group of the little creatures appeared in there small pool holding out a... blue glowing Skull? "um okay little fellas, I guess" Matt said as he went to grab it, it turned to dust and absorbed into his skin Matt dropped down onto his knees in agony as his mind was assaulted with images of creatures, people, names and last but not least memories of a madman (AN* yes I know your probably wondering why I gave myself a madman's knowledge without even trying well I kind need the Doll sooner then later for the story and theirs a lot of reason for insight)

After a few minutes Matt crawled over to the lamp on a auto pilot of sorts and grabbed a burning incense stick that seemed to shimmer into existence when he absorbed the madman's knowledge and lit the lamp he saw his "Messengers" as they were called around the lamp praying apparently the Madman's Knowledge gave him insight on what they were and some other stuff looking at the lamp he felt tired and decided to sleep no one around to see his body fade

 **(HUNTERS DREAM)**

Waking up in a daze Matthew heard three voices and after his vision cleared saw Lewk and Frosty standing by the Doll who was currently standing and talking to them about Blood Echo's The Doll looked at Matt with a blank face and said "Ah, good hunter your back come I was just telling your friends here about Blood Echo's"

Frosty and Lewk looked behind them super fast to the point were if you listen closely you could here there bones crack to see Matt standing there dazed but walking over slowly to hear what this Doll had to say.

"Good now we can begin, Blood Echos are memory's hidden inside the blood of the beasts you slay in Yarhnam they are a form of currency for the little ones or I can channel your Blood Echos to give you new strengths." The Doll said with a blank face "Any questions?"

A small choir of no was heard "Good now please head upstairs to talk to someone who you must meet" with that they ascended the stairs and pushed open the door to see a nice big but very crowded hut with books lying everywhere and a wall with weapons hanging on them they noticed a old man in a wheelchair sitting on the other side of the room seemingly sleeping Matt walked up and shook his shoulder to wake him up "Snore, Snore, Sno- Grumble, Grumble" looking at the three he said "Ah-ah. You must be the new Hunters. Welcome to the Hunters Dream. This will be your new home, for now. I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters. You're sure be in a fine haze right about now, but don't think about all of this too much. Just go out and kill a few beasts, it's for your own good. You know, it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it" said Gehrman as he started to dose back off to sleep but not before making something for the three hunters

*Flashback end*

He literally threw us to the beasts but his training methods weren't bad really it showed us that we had to rely on each other Gehrman made us three badges they looked more like dog tags then anything with our full names and birth dates, our blood types and they had our titles on them when we earned them during our journey through the hunt, they made it so that when we all went back to Yarhnam we would all be there and not in different time lines as he said that for some reason Yarhnam has a weird way of working thank to the dream.

"Gehrman how are you feeling I heard from the Doll that you're sleeping properly now" asked Matt with a smile visible on his face as he sat down on a chair next to Gehrman.

"Just fine my boy just fine, theirs still one more thing you must do though before the hunt is over." said Gehrman as he looked over at his favorite of the three, Matthew took Gehrman's teaching to heart and even if Gehrman didn't give them actual training his wise tidbits on what to do next helped them out in a pinch.

"I know… Mergo can't you hear him his cry's" and just like Matt said there was a baby's cry but it sounded to be coming from all around them "I still think we ca- Aah *hiss* fuck I hate this stupid eye " Matt said as he was interrupted by his left eye that was covered by a eyepatch hurting a really excruciating pain as his left eye had a river of bloody tears running down his face from underneath his eyepatch behind it was the eye of a Blood Drunk Hunter, a parting gift from the beast that took his left eye away.

One could see the Doll jog frantically to Matthew as she crouched and looked at his face she saw that it was just the eye acting up again and handed him something that would surprise anyone it looked to be a cigarette but when lit it smelled like... incense?

"Thank you Doll you can go talk to the little ones now oh and if you see Duncan tell him I said thank you for the Chikage it saved us" Matt said as he inhaled the incense to calm the beastly blood in him after all incense blessed by the dream helps calm the beast more then normal incense used by the Healing Church plus apparently it makes it smokeable too so whatever Dream incense is better.

"Alright good hunter I will see you later then, oh. And I will let Duncan know" said the Doll as she walked away still worried about her friend and that accursed eye that she implanted into Matthew's eye socket she walked over to the little ones and started chatting with them

Gehrman saw that Matt was fine and just needed time for the eye's pain to dull over so he decided to go to sleep like the tired old man he was and should be but before he could Matthew shook him waking him slightly.

"Gehrman I have something for you" Matt said as he pulled out of a Messengers portal, the Rakuyo

Gehrmans eyes widened in shock the weapon of his first student and the student he fell in love with … Maria, tears weld up in his old eyes as he got up and held the blade in his hand tears pored down his face as he dropped to his knees and cried real tears for the first time in along time not since he was trapped here in the Dream and that was 80 years ago when the first hunt happened he was 30 years old with Maria being 29 before she disappeared his age was stopped completely when he hit 80 .

Gehrman quickly recollected himself and hugged Matt "Thank you my boy thank you for bringing real tears of sadness and joy to me I haven't cried like that in quite some time, and I'm happy to see Rakuyo back again. But how did you get this?"

"You're welcome Gehrman you deserve it and for how I got it the blood drunk eye let us go into a nightmare like Mensis and we fought Blood drunk hunters from when you weren't stuck in the dream most notably the Powder Keg Branch, Maria was there she talked with us but we had to fight her and slay her she handed me that and said to give it to you after all when I mentioned you she seemed happy."

Gehrman smiled knowing that even though she didn't show it Maria loved him just as much as he did her "Well I better not take anymore of your time. Go now go slay that nightmare called Mergo and end this hunt" Gerhman sat down in his wheelchair and feel asleep clutching Rakuyo in a soft but tight grip

(Matts Pov)

I sat up and started to walk into the Hunter hut and saw Frosty going over his equipment all of it his blades of mercy and Reiterpallasch a rapier that had a firearm in the hand guard when it's trick form was activated the blade moves over like a bayonet, to his firearms Evelyn and the Hunter's Flintlock to his Crow Feather armor set.

I walked over and tapped his shoulder he looked over to see me and nodded and picked up his gear and moved over to the coffin chest as we called it so he could gather 20 blood vials and quick silver bullets.

I placed my gear up on it the workbench my chikage was the only weapon besides the threaded cane i used but I stopped using that, guess it's time to break it out even now both the chikage and threaded cane were the only melee weapons i used.

upgrading my chikage and threaded cane to to maximum using blood stones I grabbed my firearms Ludwigs Rifle and my all time favorite the Gatling gun, apparently someone in the Powder Keg branch made a portable version of Djura's Gatling gun so I grabbed it and fitted it with some custom Caryll runes, apparently Caryll wasn't the only one who had a nack for runes my custom runes can be placed on weapons with a rune branding iron made by yours truly.

My runes were called quicksilver it's symbol was that of three bulletholes and blood drops leaking out of them which allowed you to fire 5 times before consuming a quicksilver bullet, you can see why that's amazing with the Gatling gun as when you fire it once it shoots 5 bullets before consuming a quicksilver and reverse time flow which looks like a clock but the numbers are backwards when I kill any beasts or invading hunters it resets my quicksilver and bloodvials to 20 again but it's a 25% chance so it's not too over powered as Lewk and Frosty keep saying it is, i guess with both of them combined then yes i can see that there over powered but still there really amazing so both my firearms both my blades and my armor set which was the Yamamura set was upgraded to the max, I was ready.

(Matt's POV end)

The three hunters were currently looking at the Gravestone surrounded by the Messengers they were ready to to fight and slay Mergo, Frosty was in his Crow Feather Set,

Lewk was in his set the Cainhurst set an armor set used or should say was used by the knights of Cainhurst castle they found out that the beasts could cut through metal armor like it was flesh so hunters took heed of this and started using leather and cloth instead but then again after all of these years Queen annalesse fixed that problem, at least for Lewk she did seeing as they are both the last Vilebloods left. His weapons the Moonlight Greatsword and the Logarius' Wheel both infamous named weapons his firearms were both heavy hitting firearms the Cannon and the Hunters Blunderbuss.

Matt was ready looking over he saw Lewk and Frosty were ready he looked over at the Doll and smiled for her and nodded at Gehrman, Matt and Gehrman they had a plan to destroy the dream and break the curse of Yarhnam.

"Well lets do this then guys lets slay a true nightmare" said Matt as he put on his scarf and set his Gatling gun on his back

"And lets hope this hunt ends tonight" Frosty said straining his voice to sound clearer

" _Yes lets destroy this nightmare once and for all"_ signed Lewk putting on his helmet

...

 **Tonight Matthew The BloodTinge Hunter joins the hunt**

 **Tonight Frosty the Blood Addled Hunter of Hunters Joins the hunt**

 **Tonight Lewk the Vileblood Executioner joins the hunt**

Chapter end

This is the full Chapter 1 my hands currently hurt and I think I definitely need a break but I'm still writing chapter 2 as we speak and my god finally remenents will be revealed and team RWBY will come into play and I have a special treat for you guys, so till next time

AzuraxFox Signing off


	2. Goodbye Moon Presence Hello Grimm?

**Sorry everybody that this took so long I've had schoolwork plus i've been playing borderlands 1, Assassin's Creed Unity and Warframe letting myself get some ideas for new story's I'm making a Warframe x Rwby cause Frosty and I love the game and I've always wanted to do one**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Bloodborne or Rwby.**

"Beasts all over the shop. You'll become one sooner or later" - Father Gascoigne

Chapter 2: Goodbye Moon Presence and Hello... Grimm? start

In the distance we can see Matt, Lewk and Frosty laying on there backs covered from head to toe in blood and can be seen look up at the stars, they had just slayed Mergo's wet nurse a creature that could only derive from a nightmare itself, a cigarette was in Matthew's mouth his eye bleeding once again Lewk looked over at Matthew and signed _"so this is the feeling of defeating a true Great One, what now?"._

Silence was all Lewk got as Frosty and Matthew were in deep thought Frosty was thinking about what would happen now they had defeated the reason he was there and the nightmare that had destroyed the caravan he was hired to help.

He got revenge for the family that was killed by that thing and... got revenge for his family that was killed by the nightmare.

Matthew was currently going over the plan that him and Gehrman had set up to end this hunt and the curse of Yarhnam all together, seeing as how his brain was going into overdrive about the plan and his mouth wouldn't move Matthew signed back to Lewk _"Now we go back to Gerhman, Now we end the hunt once and for all!",_ Matthewgot up and stepped on the cigarette putting it out as he stepped over to the lamp and grabbed a incense stick as he lit the lamp Messengers crawled out of the ground praying at the lamp, Frosty and Lewk got up and walked to the lamp seeing there personal Messengers there praying.

Matthew's personal Messenger Duncan was there with his own version of Yamamura's Hunter Hat he looked at Matthew and waved before going back to pray, Matthew, Lewk and Frosty bent onto one knee and started praying at the lamp feeling there consciousness being pulled into the Hunters Dream.

 **(Hunters Dream)**

Matthew, Lewk and Frosty stood up to see that the Hunters Workshop was on fire something that was new and freaked them out, They saw The Doll standing there looking nervous running over to her they noticed she was about to have a panic attack.

"Doll what's going on? why is the workshop on fire!" shouted Matthew as he stood in shock Gehrman never told him about this why was this happening. "G-G-Good hunters, you have come.. Dawn will soon break.. This night and this dream will end, Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on good hunters." said The Doll with... sadness in her voice as if she didn't want them to go.

"Thank you Doll" said Frosty once again straining his voice to make his words sound coherent so that it didn't sound like he said something else. (AN* if people wanna know what Frosty sounds like in this story watch the anime Gangsta and listen to Nicholas talk in the English dub trailer cause that's sorta how I imagine his voice being like, but his sounds more like a teenager voice)

"Before you go meet Gehrman the workshop is still operational so, please take whatever equipment you need good hunters." said The Doll as she looked at the Messengers pooling around her legs hugging her knowing she was scared not only because these three hunters brought her more happiness then any of the other previous hunters they also knew it was because themselves and her would cease to exist.

Walking into the workshop they saw that everything was fine and that only the roof on the outside was on fire, Matthew leaned his back against the door frame already having what he needed having his Caryll runes restocking his quicksilver bullets and bloodvials with almost every beast he killed, he noticed that Lewk grabbed a weapon he had stopped using after finding the Moonlight Great sword.

Lewk found his old trusty weapon, The Hunters Axe fully upgraded with bloodstones, Lewk hadn't used this since he got the Moonlight Great sword it surprised him that he would even think of using it after all this time hell even Frosty was grabbing his old Saw Cleaver which was also full upgraded with bloodstones. Lewk and Frosty started heading towards the door to Matthew.

"Why are you guys grabbing those things? Is it because I grabbed mine?" said Matthew as he looked at them dumbfounded by what they were thinking but the two never did anything to show that they were listening to him they just walked past him, Matthew sighed as he walked to the great tree waving goodbye to The Doll one last time.

The three of them walked through a gate that was locked before seeing the gravestones to there right with the names of all the hunters before them a lot of them were faded but few could be read clearly.

Two of them in particular read "Eileen the Crow" and "Djura the Hunter" inscribed onto there gravestones underneath there names were there motto's respectively "Leave the Hunting of Hunters to me" and "If a weapon ain't got kick, It just ain't good enough"

Gehrman sat in his wheel chair underneath the great tree in his hands was the Rakuyo he could see the three young hunters walking up to him, "So, you have slain the nightmare I see.. Well then well done, you three are the best hunters I've trained. But now onto the plan, Matthew shall we" Gehrman held out his hand to Matt waiting for the required item.

"Alright guys. Lets begin this thing, lets end the curse of Yarhnam and the dream once and for all" said Matthew as he handed Lewk, Frosty and Gehrman each a one third umbilical cord, each umbilical cord had a different description that there personal Messengers told them about but there was always something the same about them.

There personal Messengers told them this

 _"A great relic, also known as the Cord of the Eye. Every infant Great One has this precursor to the umbilical cord."_

The first one which they found in the Abandoned Workshop under Cathedral Ward said _"Every Great One loses its child, and then yearns for a surrogate. The Third Umbilical Cord precipitated the encounter with the pale moon, which beckoned the hunters and conceived the hunter's dream."_ _\- Abandoned Workshop_

The second one that was taken from Arianna's infant Great One states. _"Every Great One loses its child, and then yearns for a surrogate, and Oedon, the formless Great One, is no different. To think, it was corrupted blood that began this eldritch liaison." - Arianna's Child_

The third cord was taken from the corpse of the Healing Church choir member posing as Iosefka stated. _"Provost Willem sought the Cord in order to elevate his being and thoughts to those of a Great One, by lining his brain with eyes. The only choice, he knew, if man were to ever match Their greatness." - Iosefka (imposter)_

and the fourth and last one which they received from slaying Mergo's Wet Nurse states _"Every Great One loses its child, and then yearns for a surrogate. This Cord granted Mensis audience with Mergo, but resulted in the stillbirth of their brains."_ _\- Mergo's Wet Nurse_

 _each one of them always ended with_ _"Use to gain Insight and, so they say, eyes on the inside, although no one remembers what that truly entails."_

 _Crushing the umbilical cords in there hands they absorbed the insight and each called upon the Moon Presence._

 _…..._

 _Nothing seemed to happen at first till they saw a large shadow across the ground looking over they saw something that looked even worse of a nightmare then Mergo's Wet Nurse it looked to be a giant humanoid being with a elongated spine and rib cage with tentacles and extra limbs growing off the body._

Matthew, Lewk and Frosty stared in horror at the creature that landed down infront of them they couldn't even move even Gehrman seemed to being having a hard time looking away, they felt a weird cold spot in there head like something was looking through there head trying to see what they were thinking till all of the sudden the Moon Presence let out a horrible shriek that nearly deafened Lewk, Matt and Gehrman

The Moon Presence glared at the four it snarled and started charging at the four, Matthew Lewk Frosty and Gehrman readied there weapons Matt with his Threaded Cane Lewk with his Hunters Axe, Frosty with his Saw Cleaver and Gehrman With the Burial Blade.

The Moon Presence ran at Matt and swung it's left hand at him nicking his side as Matthew jumped away he bit his lip slightly as the pain started to fade Matthew shifted his Threaded Cane into it's whipblade mode and slashed at the beast to get it's attention, Lewk ran behind it with his Hunters Axe in it's trickmode and used a power attack spinning around he slashed at the Moon Presence's achilles tendons slashing straight though them and stunning the beast.

Frosty and Gehrman looked at each other and nodded as they both ran and started slashing at the beasts hands cutting up it's wrists and forearms but before they could do anymore damage the Moon Presence screamed exploding as energy formed a ball around itself knocking away Frosty and Gehrman, Frosty slammed sideways into the great tree hard breaking a few ribs as Gehrman was sent shoulder blade first into a gravestone dislocating his shoulder.

The Moon Presence looked at Lewk and slammed it now healed hands into the ground sending out a burst of energy that slammed into Lewk like a train sending him towards Matthew,(AN* don't know if that's one of the attacks or not but lets just say that's one of the Moon Presence's attacks and be done with it.) Matthew managed to grab Lewk out of mid air and pull him to his feet Matthew seeing that Frosty and Gehrman were injured decided he was gonna buy some time for them to heal enough to move sprinting forward Matthew grabbed his Chikage and used it's trick ability shoving the blade into the sheath, Matthew used his bloodtinge to activate his trick weapon feeling as if he just got a blade shoved through him he kept running at the beast and pulled the blade from the sheath two handing the katana that was now coated in blood, his blood and started slashing away at the Great One before returning his blade back to normal and injecting himself with a bloodvial he grabbed his Threaded Cane and started slashing at the Moon Presence.

It suddenly grabbed Matthew and started to squeeze him hearing his bone crack and break, his Threaded Cane snapped into two, his left lung was punctured by a rib taking in blood he could barely hearing a yell as he was barley conscious, Gehrman chucked his Burial Blade as hard as he could severing the hand of the Great One he quickly ran and grabbed Matthew before returning to the spot he was at injecting a bloodvial into him, Gehrman grabbed the Rakuyo and his Blunderbuss and glared at the beast, "you will pay for harming my students you foul beast, Lewk on me we'll deal with him Matthew grab Frosty and get him up" yelled Gehrman as he charged at the Moon Presence parrying a attack with his blunderbuss and using a visceral attack to damage the beast substantially.

Lewk powered his great sword forming the Moonlight Great sword and swung as hard as he could sending a greenish blue crescent beam of energy straight at the Great ones face cutting both it's eyes blinding it, Matthew sluggishly got up and limped over to Frosty and crouched down injected him with a vial of blood labeled Iosefka's blood, Frosty was on deaths doors when he was injected within 3 seconds he looked as if he just woke up from a nap getting up he gave Matthew a hand to grab onto taking his hand Matthew got up from his knee's and looked over to see that Lewk and Gehrman were slicing bits and pieces out of the Great one noticing that his weapon was damaged he looked over to the hand that had crushed him and saw Gehrman's Burial Blade and the wooden shaft that the blade was shoved into, running over to it he grabbed the two pieces Matthew put the wooden shaft onto his back and gripped the blade seeing how natural it felt Matthew charged and stabbed straight into the beasts head ripping out a decent amount of flesh from the nightmare spawn Matthew used it's trick form, forming a scythe he started slicing and dicing the beasts face hoping to end this fight before they all died for real.

Frosty jumped onto the back of the Moon Presence and raised his Saw Cleaver and with all of his might swung down onto the nightmares spine severing it so it couldn't move around "NOW AIM FROM THE HEAD WE CAN KILL IT" shouted Frosty as he jumped 10 feet into the air and came down with his Reiterpallash and skewered the head of the Moon Presence activating his trick mode turning his Rapier into a gun fired 5 rounds into it's skull as the nightmare tried to move it slowed down to a halt as it's life started to give away, Gehrman ran through the monsters heart "This is for all the pain I had to endure in this nightmare of a dream" Yelled Gehrman as he twisted the Rakuyo and slashed across the beasts heart. Lewk and Matthew ran and jumped into the air and brought down there weapons onto the skull of the beasts finally killing it "*Huff* *Huff* YES WE DID IT, finally I'm free from this nightmare" shouted Gehrman as he went and hugged the three exhausted hunters.

"Gehrman calm down were not going anywhere just yet... something seems wrong look the Pale blood moon is still there" said Matthew as he pointed at the blood moon that was still there and saw that the dream hadn't ended like it was supposed to.

" _I've noticed that too what's going on?"_ signed Lewk as he looked around

They heard laughter coming from all around them the four hunters gripped there weapons in suspense when suddenly another Great One appeared but it looked to be human the only indication that it was a Great One was that it had a set of wings on it's back just like Ebritas's wings.

"Jolly good show you three not only did you kill this despicable thing you entertained me as well, very few have done that, for that I shall do you something amazing." said the Great One as he stepped onto the grassy graveyard picking one of the white flowers that bloomed and then... ate it?, why did he eat that was going through the four hunters heads as sweatdrops appeared on there heads.

"So what's the deal mister..." Frosty said as he motioned for the Great One to give them his name.

"Oh heavens me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Druticar the right hand of Oedon, and as for the deal well lets just say I found out something you're not gonna like but at the same time gonna like" said Druticar with a bow.

" _What do you mean were not gonna like but are gonna like at the same time?"_ signed Lewk in confusion

"Well there's a slight problem now that you killed the Moon Presence one of you would've been turned into infant Great Ones but only the one who absorbed the four one third umbilical cords and you would've kept the dream going. The only way to leave the dream now is by either a hunter giving mercy to you like what Gehrman was supposed to do or by being released by the Moon Presence the problem is that since you killed the Moon Presence you can't leave the dream EVER. But I have a proposition that you're gonna love, what do you say to going to a new dimension, a dimension were there's no scourge. What really you agree okay" said Druticar really fast near the end as he opened a portal really fast and pushed the four hunters into it but not before he told them something.

"Oh, just so you know you guys will age back to when you first entered the dream. Also you will have something called a Semblance but for now it will be locked, and Gehrman there's somebody there you're gonna LOVE and I mean it"

"W-Wait WHAAAAAAAAAAT" was all they four hunters could say before they were literally punted into the portal by Druticar

"Well hope they like the new place and seeing some familiar faces hehehehahahaha AHAHAHAH"

 **(Remnants Emerald forest)**

Under a tree were five figures four of them were our Hunters Matthew, Gehrman, Frosty and Lewk the four of them awoke at the same time before look at each other … yep Matthew was 15 again Lewk and Frosty were 17 and Gehrman was … Holy shit he was young again well okay in his 30's but still young, Gehrman looked to his left after feeling somebody lean on him and drool a bit he saw... Maria.

"M-Maria H-How!" said Gehrman as he saw her wake up yawning and rubbing her eyes she looked at him and gasped.

"Gehrman w-were are we, I thought you were in the Dream and that I was dead!" said Maria shocked to see her old teacher

Matthew, Lewk and Frosty were silent there jaws on the floor, how was Maria alive and …

Lewk Matt and Frosty looked at each other with cartoon sweatdrops before Matt said what they were thinking "Drunticar"

Gehrman and Maria swung there heads over to look at the three hunters to see what they meant, they started to get up off the ground and asked Matt what he meant

"My boy what do you mean?" questioned Gehrman as he cracked his back pulling as few knots and kinks out

"Yeah what do you mean MattyWap" Maria said with a teasing grin

"Goddamnit Frosty why did you tell her that was my nickname now.. wait you remember us from the Hunters Nightmare?" Said Matthew as he gave a blank stare at Frosty for even mentioning that ridiculous nickname then glanced at Maria with a raised eyebrow

"S'rry I tho't we could cheer 'er up after that sad story 'bout 'er hunts and find'ng out what truly happ'ned in Yarhnam that I t'ld 'er 'bout that name I came up w'th" said Frosty tiredly showing what his voice sounded like if he didn't strain his vocal cords

"It's alright Frosty I just get tired of hearing that nickname also what I mean is remember what Druticar said, there's somebody there you're gonna LOVE and I mean it, he meant Maria and I wouldn't be surprised if he brought back other people from the hunt" said Matthew with a grim look when he mentioned other people from the hunt

Matthew sighed before looking at Lewk and patted him on the shoulder before signing to him secretly _"I'm gonna scout ahead if I find people I'll immediately inform you guys"_ Lewk nodded before signing to Matthew _"Just be careful remember since were disconnected from the dream or at least that we think we don't go back so if you die it's permanent"_ ending it while frowning thinking about the safety of his friend.

Matthew nodded his head before walking into a shadow of a tree and turned into a whisp of black smoke unknown to any of the hunters something was happening a couple of miles away from themselves

 **(Beacon Academy: same time as hunters arrived)**

On a massive cliff above the Emerald forest stood 38 people there were 36 metal panels on the ground 2 people stood off to the side one was a man standing at 6'6" he was Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, he had messy gray hair and thin brown eyes he had a light skin complexion and had sharp facial features. He was wearing shaded spectacles, a dark-green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit with a buttoned vest and green undershirt, long dark-green pants and black dress shoes. Interestingly Ozpin has black eyebrows, showing that he may have had black hair when he was younger but has had the unfortunate fate of having Marie Antoinette Syndrome due to the stress of his work. He was holding a mug of hot coffee freshly brewed made with Vacuo's best coffee beans it gave off a desert and vanilla scent.

Next to him was his old teammate and secretary Glynda Goodwitch she stood at an astonishing 6'5" Glynda appeared to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, her eyes were a bright green and she was wearing thin ovular glasses. She had on teal hanging earrings with a identical one to her earrings on her collar like a necklace, she was wearing a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tightened near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands, she was wearing a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter brown stockings, she was wearing black boots with brown heels and wore a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that was her personal symbol, she was currently holding a scroll.

The scroll is an collapsible holographic tablet and/or phone depending on how you pull it after pushing the button. It is able to gauge a user's "Aura" and depict it as a life bar along with those of the user's teammates if they are apart of a team, it could also stream video from cameras as long as the camera's allowed you access. Visibly they are nothing more than a translucent touch screen panel between two solid end grips, the interlocking design of these grips allows the unit to be collapsible much like a scroll of paper hence the name, each scroll has a yellow diamond-shaped button in its center when the device is in its closed state, the user presses this button to unlock the two grips and deploy the screen, This diamond-shaped button also flashes when the scroll gives an the user a alert such as when a message has been received.

Ozpin was currently gazing at the 36 soon to be students.. If they pass this exam to select there teams, not that they knew that.. he prayed that there would be less students this time around so there were less deaths seeing as how Grimm were attracted to negative feelings, and no matter what a Grimm could sense when there was a large of group of people due to the negativity they would produce but it would seem that Oum himself was going to rain on his day

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." said Ozpin as he gazed at each and every student going through this initiation exam counting who would parish and who wouldn't twas a sad lifestyle for huntsman and huntress's indeed.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today. " said Glynda with a blank face

"What, oh" groaned a girl who looked younger then the other students in distress it seems like she didn't like the sound of that

Her name was Ruby Rose she was a 15 year old she was younger then anybody here at Beacon infact she was the youngest to ever come to Beacon, just like the rest of the female students she was a Huntress in training she had silver eyes she was dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings. She had shoulder-length black hair with a red tint to it.

Ruby had cross-shaped pins holding a red cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges possibly .50 caliber mags in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. she has a silver rose emblem on her belt.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you could work well with" said Ozpin

"Oooh No" once again the teen girl seemed to not like that

"With that being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" said Ozpin with a calm face.

To everyone there it seemed like it was okay but for a certain distressed girl by the name of Ruby her whole world came crashing around her like a broken mirror "WHAT!"

a blonde girl next to her looked at her and thought "Ruby stop worrying"

Near the left edge a girl with Orange hair looked at a guy with black hair with a magenta highlight going through it and said "See I told you"

"After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you'll meet opposition along the way don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die" said Ozpin becoming more serious at the end

"hehe *gulp*" exclaimed a blond haired teen guy, not fairing well hearing that they may die

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene, you will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing 18 relics each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately, just remember that your family members will also be watching to point out any flaws which will also effect your grade. Now any questions?" said Ozpin

"Yeah um sir-" the blond hair teen said before he was cut off

"Good! Now, take your positions" shouted Ozpin cutting off the blond hair teen

35 of the 36 student got ready to be launched off the cliff all but one, a certain blond haired boy with a question that was never answered.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question" said the blond hair teen as soon as he said that a girl wearing a all white .. dress? Was shot into the air.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it?" as he was saying this more students were being shot off into the air

"You're, like, dropping us off or something" said the blond haired teen getting nervous seeing more students being launched and his turn being soon

"No. You will be falling." said Ozpin with a stoic face but on the inside was smiling.. Oh he loved his job sometimes he looked at Glynda before silently signaling her to launch his pad prematurely

"Oh, I seeEEEEE" said the blond haired teen as he was launched mid sentence.

The last remaining 5 were launched as Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and motioned Glynda to follow him to the lookout room were all the parents and family members of the students would be.

As both Ozpin and Glynda walked in they saw two familiar people both of which were arguing about who would be on what team and who would be partners, they were Qrow Branwen Uncle of both Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long and Taiyang Xiao Long Father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

"I bet 50 Lien that Yang and Ruby will be partners" said Taiyang pushing 50 Lien infront of him

"Tai we both know that's not gonna happen, but if you're so adamant on that then I bet 300 Lien that there at least on the same team" said Qrow as he reached inside his vest and grabbed his flask before downing it for a bit he looked over and saw Ozpin and waved "Hey Oz nice to see yah"

"Quite my old friend, so anything about the "queen" so far?" asked Ozpin silently

"Nothing much other then some White Fang activity and that she's planning something big" said Qrow quietly he then look at the screen which showed Ruby cutting a young nevermore bird in half

 **(With Ruby)**

"Birdy no!" yelped Ruby as she flew by hitting the bird so hard it disintegrated but then she saw something fall, her headphones "No my headphones, dads gonna kill me" yelled Ruby as she flew to the ground as she fell into the tree line firing a few of her sniper rounds to slow her descent she activated her weapon Crescent Rose, an High Impact Scythe as the name suggests it's a scythe but it's ranged mode is a sniper and wrapped it blade around a tree branch before landing onto the ground she looked around for her headphones before cursing under her breath, why did she bring them she decided to try to find her sister Yang not even noticing a figure garbed in leather and silk in the tree shade behind her with a small bump on his head holding her headphones looking at them confused at what the hell just fell onto his head he looked at her but stayed silent, but unknown to him he was being watched by a invisible camera drone.

 **(Lookout Room)**

Whispers and murmurs were going on between parents, teachers and year 2, 3 and 4 students, who was that person behind that girl? currently Glynda had tried searching up any data she could while Taiyang was currently gripping the table nervous, Ozpin was watching and observing who this person was he had a o-kitana strapped to his side and was wearing some clothes native to Vacuo but they looked old. They saw him looking at the headphones before he pocketed them, they heard him say something.

 **(With Matthew)**

"Looks like she dropped these better keep them till I see her again then I can give them back, she was kinda cute, *Hiss* ow my head " said Matthew with a blush seeing how cute she was.

 **(Lookout Room)**

Taiyang jaw was wide open his eyes were wide like dinner plates he was in shock from what he just heard

Qrow on the other hand was grinning ear to ear and nudged Taiyang's chest with his elbow "yah hear that Tai kid Thinks Ruby's cute isn't that sweet" said Qrow with a teasing grin

"Shut it Qrow that's not funny we don't even know if he's friendly, he could try to use her for his own gain or even worse" said Taiyang with a glare.

"Yeesh Tai you need to chill look I understand that your worried about her, but what would Summer say" said Qrow looking at Taiyang with a eyebrow raised

"Besides if he tried to use Ruby for his own gain or worse I would just kill him and rescue her so just relax" said Qrow reassuring Taiyang nothing bad would happen

 **(With Matthew)**

Matthew made the trek back to Lewk and them unaware of the drone following him as he made it back to the area he noticed that Lewk and them were gone, all that was left was the Burial Blade and there was blood on the ground.

"... Fuck this isn't good, alright calm down they probably just had one of those scourge beasts run into them.. wait there's no scourge here Druticar even said?" said Matthew as he kneeled down and sniffing the air smelling the blood noticing that it was Lewk's pulled out a lighter and caught the blood on fire so it couldn't spread the scourge, he got up before heading over to the tree they were sleeping under and grabbed the Burial Blade freezing when he saw something.

"W-What, no way" said Matthew shocked at what he was seeing it was a Messenger pool walking over to it saw his personal Messenger Duncan and two others they had a note, it read "Matthew were heading north we saw people being launched from the cliff to the west of us so were gonna head in the direction they were sent, please be careful we were attacked by three scourge beasts.. but they didn't look like one, they had onyx black fur with a white bone masks with red markings and red eyes and bones protruding from its elbows, forearm, shoulders and spine. Ps these beasts body's disintegrate into smoke upon death – Frosty".

As he read the note he started heading in the direction they went entering the shade and dissolving into his 'black wisp mode', a trick he learned after getting his eye transplanted leaving behind the invisible drone.

 **(Lookout Room)**

Silence was all that was heard in the room, they just saw the mysterious person light blood on fire and then turn into a black mist and disappear not only that but what was that blue pool like thing on the ground he pulled that note from it.

"Oz. Do you want me to go after him?" said Qrow a little worried now, who was this person and how did he do that stuff.

"No Qrow lets wait a bit and see what happens, besides the students can take care of themselves how about we go see how Ruby and the others are doing" said Ozpin trying to keep Qrow from murdering somebody who could possible be friendly.

"Glynda could you change the screen to the drone following Ruby and the others please " asked Ozpin

"Right away Headmaster" said Glynda as she tapped a few buttons on her Scroll.

 **(With Matthew)**

Matthew formed into his normal body 2 miles away from were he was he stopped when he heard a branch snap pulling out his Chikage he closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings he heard growling behind him and something leaping at him, quickly turning around slashed the head off a Beowolf seeing that it was just like Frosty described in his message he quickly looked around before relaxing his guard which would prove to be a fatal mistake as a Beowolf alpha pounced from the tree above and slashed at his face knocking off his eye patch, Matthew yelped in pain, accidentally opening his left eye showing the Beowolf Alpha his Blood Drunk Hunters eye which paralyzed the Beowolf, it could feel something invade it's mind before it collapsed onto the ground before looking at Matthew it's left eye had the Hunters mark in it's eye just like Matthew's.

Matthew was in fear he prayed that "he" didn't take control of that beast.

The alpha grinned at Matthew before he could do anything it spoke with the familiar voice he usually only heard in his head

"Nice to see you again Matthew heheheahahaha" the voice said

Matthews breath hitched as his worse fear came true

"Jericho! You took control of that beast, WHY!" yelled Matthew grinding his teeth knowing that if

Jericho took control then there would be trouble

"Ooooh, is that anyway to talk to your pal, your buddy, your **FRIEND** , **THE VOICE INSIDE YOUR HEAD THAT YOU TRY TO LOCK AWAY EVEN THOUGH IT TRYS TO HELP YOU** " Jericho said his voice turning demonic near the end as he glared at Matthew

"How is driving me to being a blood drunken hunter help, beside now that you're out what now gonna kill me?" said Matthew as his hand reached for the Burial Blade

"Well even if I wanted to kill you I myself would perish with you so were gonna make a deal. YOU remove the eyepatch and let me out so I can hunt once in awhile and I won't bother you like I usually do.. much" said Jericho grinning, he had Matthew by the balls there was nothing he could do to counter his offer.

Matthew thought about it Jericho was the reason he couldn't really sleep after the eye transplant even when the Doll sung her soothing lullaby's, "Fine. BUT on the condition you don't hunt any humans." Matthew stared at Jericho unmoving on his counter deal knowing that Jericho would kill people for his own sick pleasure.

"Deal. Oh and I'm coming with you I got nothing to do and I think you're gonna need some backup, by the way I can sense your friends, there that way and I can sense more people near them including that girl with the scythe that you find cute" said Jericho as he pointed to Matthew's left

"Fine let get going, but if I say help somebody or get them out of harms way you better do it.. And leave her out of this" said Matt as he ran his fingers through his hair sighing " _how the hell am I gonna explain this to the guys_ " thought Matt as he started running towards the direction that Jericho pointed them to be at.

After 2 minutes of running Matthew saw Lewk, Frosty, Gehrman and Maria.

"Guys are you okay?" asked Matthew

turning around they were going to greet Matthew until they saw the Beowolf Alpha behind him

"Matthew! Behind you" shouted Maria as she pulled out a weapon that Matthew remembered all to well Simon's BowBlade it was a curved sword that when it's trick mode was activated turned itself into a bow that used up the users quicksilver round to form arrows for the bow.

"Wait! He's friendly, somewhat" said Matthew flailing his arms back and forth cartoonishly

Gehrman and Maria instantly noticed it's left eye and gasped "Matthew is that-" said Gehrman before he was cut off by the Beowolf

"Nice to see you again Old Man" Jericho said with his evil looking grin

Lewk and Frosty froze knowing who that was Matthew only referred to him as 'Him' or 'he'

"Matt'w are you ins'ne you let him out" said Frosty straining his voice just alittle so it didn't sound choppy but just enough so that it sounded decent

"I didn't let him out on purpose, I let my guard down and this thing attacked me and knocked my eyepatch off and I kinda opened my eye and well Jericho sorta came out." said Matthew not looking at them with some embarrassment, him the Bloodtinge Hunter known around Yahrnam for slaying beasts and nightmare alike... Made a rookie mistake of letting his guard down

"Look we'll deal with this later but for now lets worry about whats going on over there" Gehrman pointed towards Ruby and the others

 **(With Ruby and Others)**

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can all die together" said Yang in a semi sarcastic voice after seeing not only Ruby and her partner Weiss brought a century old Nevermore with them but Jaune and Pyrrha brought a century old Deathstalker with them.

Yang was a 17 year old girl who had lillac eyes and long flowing blonde hair that ended at her lower back the ends were curled, she was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. She was wearing a brown belt with a pouch, and a small banner like object, the burning heart crest appeared on this banner except golden in color. She was wearing black short shorts, Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white asymmetrical back skirt, a orange infinity scarf was around her neck, she was wearing brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She had on fingerless black gloves which were attached to her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. They were Ember Celica they were custom made Dual

Ranged Shot Gauntlets or DRSG for short

Yang was partnered with Blake a female cat 'Faunus', humans with animal parts or features, Blake had cat ears on top of her head she like every Faunus was subjected to discrimination by some humans because they looked different then them, more so from the Schnee's then anybody else. When she came to beacon she was immediately discriminated by Weiss Schnee for openly displaying her heritage.(AN* I want blake to display her Faunas heritage in this story for plot progression at the end of this chapter and the whole third chapter so she's not wearing the bow on her head to hide her ears) She was wearing almost all black, Blake has long wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber colored complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her eyes a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg. She was wearing a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering her weapon Gambol Shroud. She was wearing black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that look like belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

Her weapon Gambol Shroud was a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe or VBCS for short it was a Katana a Cleaver if it was sheathed it's ranged modes were a Pistol and a Kusarigama

Blake was currently staying silent and was analyzing the situation.

"Not if I can help it" said Ruby before she started running at the Deathstalker

"Ruby, wait!" shouted Yang as she watched Ruby sprint at the Deathstalker

Ruby fired her a sniper round behind her to propel herself at the Deathstalker as she brought down her scythe she was swatted away with it's right pincher

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" yelled Ruby as she picked herself off the ground and turned around hearing the Deathstalker hiss at her she saw it was right infront of her, Ruby jumped back firing a bullet into the Deathstalkers face agitating it and started running back to the group.

"RUBY!" yelled Yang as she started sprinting towards Ruby

While she was sprinting Ruby looked behind herself to see that not only was the Deathstalker behind her, the Nevermore was come for her.

The Nevermore screeched as it flapped it's wings to stop itself to float in place so it could launch it's feathers at the two running Huntress's. The Nevermore launched it's feathers at Ruby hittting the ground right behind her and catching her cape pinning her to the ground, the feathers continued to go past Ruby and head straight for Yang who skidded to a complete stop falling on her ass in the process Ruby was struggling to remove her cape from the Nevermore feather.

"Ruby, get out of there!" yelled Yang to her sister

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted back

The Deathstalker continued it's advance towards Ruby

 **(Lookout Room)**

"OZPIN! Do something!" Shouted Taiyang as he started hyperventilating watching as both his daughters were in danger Ruby was pinned to the ground by a Nevermore's feather and the Deathstalker was still advancing towards her and Yang was nearly killed by 4 Nevermore feathers lucky that she was far away that they were very inaccurate

"Taiyang if you remember I said that there wouldn't be any help for the students, I'm.. sorry" said Ozpin as he lowered his head upset that he couldn't do anything

 **(With Matthew)**

Matthew watched as the girl he thought was cute who's name he now knew was trapped by the Nevermore's feather by her cape, his mind was going a million miles a second thinking of a way to get her out of there he looked at Jericho, Lewk, Frosty, Gehrman and Maria then back at Ruby and Yang

"Guys we gotta help them" said Matthew his eyes narrowed as he saw the Deathstalker was approaching

"But what can we do Matthew?" said Gehrman with concern

Matthew looked over to Ruby and saw the Deathstalker was even closer panicking he threw caution to the wind.

"Just help me stop that thing from killing her" cried out Matthew as he bolted towards Ruby, this was probably the dumbest idea he had but it would save the girl

 **(With Weiss and Others)**

"Weiss! You have to save Ruby" shouted Jaune

Weiss scoffed as she forced her weapons revolving dust chambers to swap to it's ice dust chamber not even noticing that the revolving mechanism was damaged probably in an earlier fight when her and Ruby were fighting a pack of Beowolfs only for it to malfunction the revolving chamber suddenly froze from the ice dust, Weiss eyes widened as she cursed trying to break the ice.

Jaune looked from Weiss to Ruby scared for her he would've done something but what was he gonna do Ruby was 60 yards away

Yang stared in horror as she watched as the Deathstalker was right infront of her sister

 **(Ruby POV)**

"This is it I'm going to die" thought Ruby as tears fell down her cheeks memory's flashed before her eyes from when her mom made her renown chocolate chip cookies to when she begged her Uncle Qrow to train her to use her scythe to hearing that she was going to beacon with her sister Yang till the memory's stopped at a gravestone... her mothers, it's inscription read "Summer Rose/Thus Kindly, I Scatter".

"Well looks like I'm going to see you again mom" whispered Ruby as her tears fell onto the ground she lowered her head as she saw the Deathstalker rear back it's stinger.

"RUBY!" shouted Yang with tears in her eyes as the Deathstalker brought down the stinger

 **(Shlich)**

 **(Drip, Drip, Drip)**

Ruby raised her head and felt a warm liquid drip onto her face opening her eyes not feeling any pain she looked in horror as someone who looked as young as her was standing infront of her with the Deathstalker's stinger pierced through there stomach she saw that it was a guy wearing silk and leather, he looked back at her and smiled before dropping onto his left knee she heard him say something.

"You will not touch this young maiden" said Matthew glaring at the Deathstalker as blood ran down his chin

Ruby was shocked at what she just heard she tried to get up but her legs wouldn't respond Matthew saw this and saw Yang in the distance.

"JERICHO! GET BOTH OF THEM OUT OF HERE NOW" Shouted Matthew as blood flew out of his mouth from the Deathstalker ripping out it's stinger

Before Ruby could say something she watched as a Beowolf Alpha appeared infront of her and wrapped it's clawed hands around her waist and picked her up ripping her cloak off her shoulders, Ruby started struggling in it's grip but noticed that they were running away from the Deathstalker towards Yang and the others, Ruby turned to look infront of them and saw that the Beowolf went and grabbed Yang and held her gently in his left arm as he sprinted all the way towards Weiss and Blake.

Stopping right infront of Weiss and Blake everyone pulled out there weapons as they saw the Beowolf, Ruby waved her hands telling them to stop Jericho put down Ruby and Yang, Ruby looked at Yang before she was punched hard on top of her head by Yang "Ruby don't do anything stupid like that again" cried Yang with tears running down her cheeks. Jericho looked at the group once before holding his clawed hand out for Ruby and Yang as they dropped to there knees and couldn't get up, Ruby and Yang looked at the offered hand and grabbed it being pulled to there feet Ruby saw the Beowolf was staring at her before it did something that shocked everyone, it spoke

"You're lucky he's taken a liking to you and that he's a good hearted person or else you would be dead" said Jericho as he turned around and watched as Matthew got up onto his feet holding his wound.

 **(Lookout Room)**

Everyone in the room was silent not only did they had just watched as someone stopped the Deathstalker from killing Ruby but just heard a Beowolf Alpha talk, Taiyang was crying tears of joy thanking Oum for not letting Ruby die.

"Oh my" said Ozpin as he saw the Stranger garbed in leather and silk being pierced saving Ruby from dying

"Headmaster Ozpin how is he still alive?" asked a female second year student in shock, she was wearing a very fashionable outfit she was wearing a pair of shades and a black beret making her look like a fashion model her name was Coco Adel leader of team CFVY (AN* seriously she looks like a french fashion model to me.)

"I don't know but this shows that he's willing to sacrifice his own well being to save others" said Ozpin taking a sip of his Coffee

 **(With Matthew)**

" _Fuuuuuck my stomach_ " Matthew thought as he tried to get to his feet failing miserably blood pooled onto the ground forming a huge puddle the beasts stinger was heading straight for him again when Lewk slammed into the Deathstalker knocking it back Lewk grabbed a hold of Matthews arm and hoisted him up Lewk injected a bloodvial into Matthew to heal him, Lewk looked at the Deathstalker and ran at it.

Lewk jumped in the air pulling out his Kirkhammer and slammed it down onto the Deathstalkers torso stunning it, a sickening cracking noise was heard Matthew took the chance he was given and swung his blade at the face of the Deathstalker but the blade only scratched the armor plating that made up it's face.

Matthew thought up of a plan right then and there looking over to the tree line he saw Frosty tapping his feet impatiently staring at him with a bored look as if he was waiting for a order, Matthew looked at him the Deathstalker then the ruins that Ruby, Yang, Jericho and the others were at and grinned a Cheshire cat like grin Matthew stuck two fingers in his mouth and made a really loud whistle gaining Lewk's, Frosty's, Gehrman's and Maria's attention, Matthew made a follow sign at them and pointed towards the ruin before making a smashing motion and pointed at the Deathstalker and made a crushing motion they saw him sprint towards it getting the gist of his idea the four of them ran to the ruins as well.

 **(With Ruby and others)**

"Um... not to sound dumb or anything but, why are they running this way?" said Jaune with a raised eyebrow

"The kids got a plan and I've gotta help him, get back and watch what trained hunters can do" said Jericho with a grin as he cracked his joints as he got up before running into the middle of the ruins waiting for the other four to arrive.

"Gehrman I need you to protect those people incase the beast tries anything" said Matthew as he looked back at Gehrman before he ran to the middle of the ruins.

Gehrman nodded before he ran to Ruby and the gang, he stopped his self infront of them bowing his head abit and introduced himself to them "Hello young ones my name is Gehrman I will be watching over you incase that beast try's to attack you"

"We can defend ourselves just fine thank you" said Weiss with a cocky attitude

"Oh, so you can go fight that beast okay then but if you die then your parents and friends can't blame me then because I warned you besides you look like you couldn't even harm a scourge beast let alone that thing" said Gehrman with a "Are you serious" face

Matthew and the rest of his gang ran to the ruin and stopped at the middle of it, "Frosty When it charges at me I need you to stab at it's eyes and fire as many quicksilver bullets into it's face as

you can " said Matthew as he stared at the Deathstalker.

Matthew pulled out of his satchel a pebble, it's a very effective tool when he was in Yahrnam it let him separate blood addled Yarhnamites and scourge beasts from each other, and chucked it at Deathstalker gaining it's attention.

The Deathstalker screeched before it started to charge at Matthew as it got close matthew shouted "Now Frosty!".

Frosty ran and rapidly thrusted his Reiterpallash into multiple eyes of the Deathstalker before skewering it right in the center twisting the blade he activated it's trickmode and fired 3 of his quicksilver rounds into a eye he already stabbed causing the Deathstalker to freeze up and try to retreat only for Jericho to start slashing off it's legs immobolizing it underneath the entrance, Lewk smashed a pillar of the ruin and cause it to fall onto the Deathstalkers body crushing it, but it was still alive.

"Now Maria!" shouted Matthew as he pulled the Burial blade of his hip and started slashing at it's face cutting through it's armor better then the chikage, Matthew jumped back as three arrows flew passed him into the face of the Deathstalker before they exploded blowing the deathstalkers face off. Matthew's jaw unhinged at what happened as he stared back at Maria who was smiling at him

"W-what the f- you know what I don't even care it's dead lets move on." said Matthew as he sighed before walking over to Ruby and her group

"Oh My God that was amazing you were all like swish and slash and then you shot arrows into the Deathstalkers face then it went kaboom and-and-and" said Ruby at a very fast pace not even letting Matthew say anything as she grabbed ahold of Matthew's shoulders and started shaking him around making him dizzy

"Ruby calm down you're gonna make him puke" said Yang as she pulled Ruby off Matthew when she did Matthew started stumbling as he landed on his back Frosty started laughing before he picked up Matthew.

"Thanks Frosty *Cough* I-I needed that hehe uuuuh" said Matthew as he felt sick he fell onto his ass and breathed slowly.

"Okay now that things dead we can-" Maria said before a rapier was pointed at her face Maria stared at the owner of said rapier and saw Weiss with a scowl.

"Who are you I doubt you guys are huntsman or a huntress" said Weiss glaring at the hunters

"Weiss what are you doing they helped us" shouted Yang as she pushed Weiss away from Maria

"They could be apart of the White Fang!" screamed Weiss

Ruby Blake and Yang heard a raspy growl before looking at Frosty they saw him with a very pissed off look on his face.

"L'sten 'ere princess we 'on't even know wh't this 'hite fang is, so 'ou c'n take you're words and shove 'em up you're ass" shouted Frosty with his voice showing his voice being messed up from him being Deaf with a snarl at the end as he walked over to a tree to the groups left and sat down before he closed his eyes to relax.

Matthew, Lewk and Gehrman were shaking while holding there hand's up to there mouths biting down trying not to laugh.. they weren't fairing too well as Matthew fell onto the ground dying soon followed by Lewk and Gehrman

"Oh My God I haven't heard Frosty roast someone that bad since you pissed him off Gehrman ahahahahah hehehehe" said Matthew rolling on the floor

Weiss was imitating a tomato her face was so red from anger and embarrassment.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!. I'm Weiss Schnee Heiress to the Schnee dust company, manufacturer of almost everything ranging from Dust used for weaponry by huntsman and huntresses to toothpaste I believe you should show me the proper respect that I deserve" yell Weiss

"eheheh oh, oh now that's fucking classic, YOU demand respect from us, Listen here. Respect is earned NOT given so you can take you're fucking twinkle toed name and eat it cause you're name means nothing to us, an unless you can prove that you should be given respect you ain't getting shit plain and simple.. besides you think these beasts are gonna stop themselves from killing you just because you say you're the heiress to the Schnee family" said Matthew tired of hearing Weiss bitch about who she was

silence filled the air as nobody said a word only for it to be broken by Jericho.

"So Matthew you rescued you're girlfriend now what" said Jericho with a grin

"J-Jericho s-shut the fuck up" said Matthew with a slight blush

Ruby blushed at hearing this while Yang grinned slyly

"Oooooh so my little sister's big strong hero has a crush on her I see" said yang in a teasing manner

"Girl I wouldn't do that if I was you the kid doesn't like it when people tease him, last person who did that is dead and I mean it" said Gehrman

"W-Wait what do you mean the last person who teased him is dead!" yelled Yang as she looked between Gehrman and Matthew

"Don't worry your little young head lass he won't harm yah. Well as long as yah not a beast I suppose" said Gehrman as he walked over to Lewk who was still on the ground.

"Lewk what are you looking at?" said Gehrman as he looked up and didn't see anything

. . .

Ruby and her group didn't hear Lewk say anything so Weiss asked.

"What wrong with him? isn't he going to say anything"

Matthew and his group stared at her with blank faces.

"you really should shut the fuck up for once and examine the situation or in this case person" said

Matthew as he stood up

"What is it Lewk?" asked Matthew

Ruby and her group got closer to see Lewk move his hands around.

" _I said just enjoying the view we didn't get this good of a view in my home kingdom"_ signed Lewk

Ruby and some of her group were confused at what he just did, only Pyrrah, Yang and Blake knew what he just did after all with Blake being an Ex-White Fang member and Faunus rights activist she met people who were either deaf or mute, Yang trying to find leads on her mother met people and learned some sign language from them, Pyrrah learned perfect Mistrilian sign language due to her coming from a Roman style household in Mistral and was taught it incase she ever got into the family business and had to deal with any customer who used sign language.

"Heh really? Well my home town didn't even have this nice of a view as well you had to travel to the country side to get this good of a view so I have to say it looks nice" said Matthew as he picked Lewk up off the ground and looked at the others

"*sigh* okay well how bout we get the fuck out of here and then we can play twenty questions

okay, okay" said Matthew an looked at Jericho.

"Can you sense anymore of those beast nearby?" said Matthew

"A few but there basically stragglers compared to some of the groups I can sense more west of us... wait there's one giant beast heading for us, it's that bird" said Jericho as he looked in the direction of the Nevermore

"I would be worried more about your cane" said Ruby

Matthew looked at his broken Threaded Cane in it's holster and sighed

"Looks like I will have to fix you my old friend later but not now. Okay Gehrman I need you to cover the back Frosty flank left Lewk flank right I'll take point, we head for the cliff face that they were launched from they can handle themselves but if that bird's coming back then there gonna need all the help they can get, Maria you will be our backup incase the bird comeback help Lewk and Frosty distract it while I come up with a plan. Jericho meet us at the cliff see if there's anyway up it without climbing." said Matthew ordering his group to help Ruby and her group

Everybody nodded as Jericho stared at matthew before grinning and asked "Can I hunt any of those beasts "

Matthew picked up his weapons before gritting his teeth his eye was aching but wasn't bleeding so he was able to fight for a while longer

"alright lets get a move on the longer we stay the less sunlight we have and I doubt any of you have perfect vision at night" said Matthew as he started walking towards the cliff

"Sooo who are you guys?" said Ruby with a very childish and innocent tone in her voice

"I'm Matthew That's Frosty on your guy's left make sure you get his attention by either yelling at him or tapping him on the shoulder, that's Lewk on your right um as you saw he doesn't talk and that's because he's mute from a accident, behind us is our mentor Gehrman don't let his age and wooden peg leg fool you he's smarter then most people his age and just as good of a fighter as he was when he was even younger, next to me is Maria she was a student of his and is also Gerhman's lover. Sooo who are you guys?" said Matthew as he peered over his shoulder

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and umm thanks for saving me from the Deathstalker even though it pierced you with it's stinger. Um this is my sister Yang, Yang Xiao-Long she's really nice. That's as you guys know is Weiss she's from the Schnee family who own the Schnee dust company, and that's Yangs partner Blake she's a Faunus as you can see from the ears, she's somewhat antisocial though hehe. That's-" answered Ruby but was cut off at the end

"Ruby let them introduce themselves" said Yang

"Sorry hehe"

"I'm Jaune Arc This is Pyrrah Nikos my partner that's-" said Jaune before he had a certain orange haired girl hop onto his shoulders

"I'm Nora Valkyrie and this is Lie Ren were together, well not together together like boyfriend girlfriend were best friends well not that he's cute or anything it's just that hmhmhmhm" said Nora before Ren covered her mouth

"What she means to say is were best friends since we were kids and that were not dating Lie Ren by the way but you can call me Ren" said Ren as he calmed Nora down by saying that they would get pancakes afterwards

"nice to meet you guys and girls. No problem on the saving you part I was just doing my job as a Hunter, but what is a Faunus" said matthew with a small smile but was confused on the whole Faunus thing

Silence greeted Matthew as he looked back to see Ruby and her group staring at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean what's a Faunus do you live under a rock or something" shouted Weiss

"Um I have a question .. why didn't you use your Aura when the Deathstalker stabbed you and how are you alive?" Questioned Ruby confused at the end of her question

Matthew and Frosty looked at each other trying to figure out something to say before just saying the truth

"We don't have Aura, where we come from were trained to not use Aura because it can become a hindrance to us Hunters and also there's no Faunus's were we come from closes thing to them would be a plague that happened were we live but it's, well hard to explain" said Matthew calmly as he looked at Ruby seeing her expression change from wonder to dumbfounded

"Bu-But why! Aura has saved a lot of Huntress's and Huntsman's lives and has so many uses, also why did you call yourselves Hunters?" said Ruby sporadically

Matthew looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow before sighing

"Look Ruby, we come from a distant land not even on the maps unfortunately it was destroyed by a plague of some kind that I mentioned I wish I could tell you why we were taught this way but it wasn't the best idea to have aura on that island the beasts there could cut right through it from what I heard and about the Hunter thing anyone who took to becoming a Hunter of beasts was named a Hunter, from there branches were made like the Powder kegs they were notorious for there moto and the weapons they used" said Matthew as he covered his eyepatch with his hand hissing a bit in pain

"You okay? You're covering your eyepatch" said Yang

"Yeah I'm fine this happens once in awhile so there's nothing to be worried about, I'll tell you guys about the powder keg gang when we get to safety and tell you a story about a member of the gang, Djura the beast slayer" said Matthew as he waved off Yang and looked towards Jericho's direction, one of the perks of having Jericho apart of him is that Matthew knew were he was and could also sense some of the lesser beasts.

"We must hurry I have a bad feeling" said Matthew as he picked up the pace

As Matthew's and Ruby's groups picked up the pace and were running to the cliff they kept hearing a cry of a bird in the distance.

"It's come this way and fast get to the tree line" shouted Matthew as he and his group ran into the tree line and ducked into a bush.

Ruby's group wasn't so lucky and were spotted by the Nevermore as it flew into view it squawked before it shot it's feathers at them, Jaune and Pyrrah both rolled out of the way while there two other teammates dived out of the way Ruby and Weiss yelped as they dived out of the way the feathers missed Blake and Yang completely.

"Matt'w we got'a do som'th'ng" said Frosty with his broken voice

Matthew felt someone tap his shoulder knowing it was Lewk he looked over and saw him sign to him.

" _Why not use your Gattling Gun?_ " signed Lewk furrowing his eyebrows

"It might work Lewk, alright here's the plan you guys distract the bird and bring it to the cliff and Maria and I will open fire at the bird when it gets near" said Matthew as he unlatched the Gattling gun from his back

"All r'ght" said Frosty as he pulled Evelyn from it's holster on his chest

"Got it my boy just be careful you too Maria" said Gehrman as he unhooked his blunderbuss

Lewk pulled his blunderbuss off his back from it's holster and nodded, Matthew wished them luck as he and Maria ran towards the cliff, Frosty and Lewk ran out of the tree line towards Ruby and her group.

Frosty was the first one to see the Nevermore, he saw the Nevermore fly towards Ruby and Weiss trying to kill them Frosty fired his Evelyn hitting the Nevermore in the face pissing it off, the Nevermore squawked before it set it's sight onto frosty only to get pelted in the face with buckshot from two blunderbuss's stunning it.

"Everyb'dy g't to th' cl'ff NOW" shouted Frosty as he ran past Ruby and her gang firing at the

Nevermores face.

Ruby not wasting any time grabbed Weiss's wrist and bolted towards her sister and her partner grabbing them in a comical way and ran as fast as they could bolting past Frosty and Lewk with Jaune and his teammates running past them as well.

( **With Matthew** )

"*Huff**Huff* Never again will I bring all this shit with me *Cough* okay now if I was a giant raven creature thing were would I fly byyy- oh well that's convenient" said Matthew as Maria and him ran towards a abandoned watchtower like building and ascended the stairs to the watchtower

"Okay now we wait.. Or not, holy shit haha" laughed Matthew as he and Maria saw Ruby and her group bolt into the clearing with Frosty, Lewk and Gehrman blasting at the Nevermore's face.

"Okay Maria NOW!" shouted Matthew as he pulled the trigger watching the barrels spin up on his Gattling gun before it spewed out quicksilver bullets tearing into the Nevermore's face

 **(Lookout Room)**

"hm seems like you have some competition on who has the more destructive weapon Coco" said a Rabbit Faunus her name was Velvet Scarletta she was a shy Girl with a British accent who loved taking photo's, nobody knew why she did it well except for her, her team and Ozpin

"Oh yeah well I think mines more destructive and could've killed that Nevermore already"

proclaimed Coco

 **(With Ruby and Co)**

" _Holy shit! He's tearing through it's armor_ " thought Yang with her jaw unhinged

"Oh My God Yang, Yang do you think he'll let me hold it" exclaimed Ruby with stars in her eyes she never got to see a Gattling gun used by someone or well at least someone who could use one

"You dolt we should be focused on helping them" said Weiss

"Agreed we need to come up with a plan" said Blake

"Hmmm oh oh I have a plan we can smash it" said Nora

"Nora I don't think that will wo-" said Ren before he was cut off

"Nora you're a genius, guys look what's above us" said Ruby with a giant smile

looking up was probably the most cartoonist thing ever a 1000 pound round boulder was just tilted so that I could fall off it a proper hit was placed

Everybody but Nora and Ruby just stared with blank looks at it

"Hey you guys need help" shouted a voice on the cliff

Ruby and her group looked to see Jericho hanging from the edge

"Jericho we need you to push the boulder off of the cliff onto the Nevermore when it flies by!" shouted Yang

"Got it just let me know when I need to slam into it!" Jericho shouted back

Matthew and Maria were tearing the Nevermores armor and face apart with there weapons, the Nevermore squawked before it flew straight at the cliff blinded by the explosive arrows slamming face first into the cliff face knocking the boulder loose, the boulder fell and landed onto the Nevermores body bringing it to it's dead in the abyss like chasm

"Huh, hey Jericho guess you don't need to knock the boulder down!" shouted Yang

"I can see that already! Now get up here, there's a flight of stairs over here" Jericho shouted back

Matthew and Maria regrouped with Frosty, Lewk and Gehrman before walking over to Ruby and her group both groups looked at each other before ascending the flight of stairs which was exactly 7 floors worth of stairs

As they got to the top Matthew and Ruby were both out of breath, Matthew flopped down onto the ground near Jericho followed by Ruby who collapsed on top of him not even caring of the groan and protest from Matthew.

"Ruby get off of me your heavy" groaned out Matthew

"Sorry but I can't move my legs feel like jelly also what do you mean I'm heavy that's rude you know" said Ruby with a huff thinking he meant her weight

"I meant you're heavier then you think with the scythe on your back even if it's folded up I wasn't saying anything about your weight" said Matthew

Yang was snickering before she took a picture of Matthew and Ruby with her scroll as blackmail

"Now that we're here you said we would get answers" said Weiss with a glare

"I believe I said I would play 20 questions with you guys if we got out of there" said Matthew

"Quite I believe we should hear you're questions" a voice behind Matthew and Ruby's group said

Turning around Matthew and his group saw a man with a mug that was steaming from the top

"Headmaster Ozpin why are you here?" asked Weiss

"To escort these nice gentleman and lady to the lookout room with you and your teammates to find out who they are and why they are here and so your parents and I can grade you appropriately." said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee

Matthew looked at Ozpin before asking Ruby if she could get off him so they could leave, Ruby got off of Matthew before straightening her clothes and offering her hand to him.

"Thanks Ruby" said Matthew as he took her hand and pulled himself up

"Wait what about Jericho?" asked Yang

"Oh that reminds me Jericho will be coming with us we would like to ask him some questions" said Ozpin as he started walking off Matthew's and Ruby's group jogged to catch up to him.

 **(Lookout Room)**

As Ozpin, Matthew's and Ruby's groups walked in the air shifted as silence filled the air Matthew looked around and noticed how there were a lot of people some were Faunas and the rest were

Human they all were on guard Ozpin motioned them to a table.

"Please take a seat so you may relax" said Ozpin

"Much obliged sir" said Gehrman

Glynda walked over to the table and shifted flicked her riding crop using her semblance of telekinesis to disarm Matthew and his group

"Unfortunately we will have to confiscate your weapons until we learn more about you" said Ozpin

"That's Bull-" Matthew said before being cut off

"That's fine we will abide by your rules, until we answer all your questions then we will not complain" said Gehrman

"Excellent now I believe some of the parents and students have questions as well as Ruby and her friends" said

"Who are you and what are you doing here and how are you able to control that Beowolf" asked a woman with red hair done into a roman styled high ponytail

Matthew looked at who said it before looking at Pyrrah then back at the woman then back at Pyrrah, "Is that your mom? Wow you take after her a lot"

"Well I guess I'll go first then, then it will be Frosty, Lewk, Gehrman and then Maria in that order" said Matthew

Matthew and his group stood up before Matthew took his hat off and did a small bow

"I'm Matthew Erickson The BloodTinge Hunter, at your service madam" said Matthew with a fake British accent placing his hat back on his head

"I'm F'osty Ben'et T'e **Bl'd Ad'l'd** 'Unter of H'nters at y'r s'rvice" said Frosty his voice distorted and raspy

" _I'm Lewk Dornez The Vileblood Executioner at your service"_ signed Lewk

"What did he say?" asked Pyrrah's mom

"Oh right you guys don't know the language he signed in, he said I'm Lewk Dornez The Vileblood Executioner at your service" said Matthew

"I'm Gehrman The First Hunter at your service and nice to meet you " said Gerhman

"I'm Lady Maria of the Astral Clock Tower at your service" said Maria with a bow

"As for why we were in the forest was because.. hmm I guess it was just dumb luck really I just remember waking up in the forest" said Matthew

"Okay now that you know who we are next question?" said Matthew as he groaned a bit holding his eye

"You okay Matthew?"asked Ruby concerned

"It's just because of Jericho it's nothing, by the way Jericho it's time" said Matthew as he undid his eyepatch

"Really it's time already? I was having fun, fine just let me kill myself" Jericho said as he grabbed his head and with a quick and audible snap broke his neck

Everybody's eye went wide at what Jericho just did

"WHY DID HE JUST DO THAT!" shouted Blake, Yang, Ruby and Weiss as well as some of the parents before they stopped seeing a mass of smoke leave the body before forming into a black smoke copy of.. Matthew?

"Come on Jericho I ain't got all day *Hiss* hurry it up" said Matthew

Everybody looked at Matthew as they saw the black smoke copy of Matthew walk to him and saw Matthew open his left eye revealing the Blood Drunk Hunters eye, they watched as Matthew dropped to his knees in pain as the black mass entered his eye.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH *Huff* *Huff* Fuck that hurt *Hiss*"

"Matthew are you okay? Your eye is bleeding! let me see" stated Ruby as she ran over to him crouching down

"Don't look into my left eye Ruby, I don't want you getting harmed" said Matthew as he closed his eye quickly

"But your eye it's-" Ruby said before she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked behind her to see it was Lewk with a small smile on his lips before his signed

" _Don't worry he just needs to smoke some incense, it will be fine_ "

"He said Don't worry he just needs to smoke some incense, it will be fine" said Gehrman

"Wait how do you smoke incense I thought it was used for-" Ruby said before she was cut off by Matthew

"It's special made incense it was made from a special blend of tobacco and incense plants it's why I can smoke it but also it's because of this eye I will explain it more later, unfortunately this type of incense is hard to come by and can't be made normally as the plants to make it are lost" said Matthew as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter

Taking in a few drags of his cigarette he inhaled before blowing out the smoke leaving a nice smell it was a mix between vanilla and hickory.

"Also it's safe to inhale so, no you won't get cancer and no you won't get secondhand smoking from it" said Matthew as he saw that Ruby wanted to smell the smoke (AN* I mean seriously who wouldn't if it was a mixed blend of tobacco and incense plants that's safe to inhale, I would)

"Okay like I said before next question" said Matthew as he took another drag

"Um you didn't answer the last question Mrs. Nikos asked, but um quick question, what was Jericho?" asked Ruby

Gerhman, Maria, Lewk and Frosty froze up when Ruby asked that question nobody knew what he was except Matthew and they leaned in as well

"I've also wondered about that myself, What is Jericho Matthew?" asked Gehrman

"Okay first question then the one you asked Ruby. Now you ask me how do i control Jericho.. the simple answer is that i don't Jericho is his own person and doesn't take orders from me, he will only do that if he knows his life is in danger and will only listen to me because he knows i can kill him. Albeit a close fight to the death. Jericho could've killed everybody in this room if he knew he could, but since he knew i was close by and that he would've died before he got to anyone he didn't. Now for Ruby's question, ahem Jericho is my Madness and Anger given a form and conscious, in all actuality if it wasn't for him I would've became Blood Addled long ago" said Matthew letting his words sink in

"Why is it that your titles all have something to do with blood except for Gehrman's and Maria's, and what is a "Hunter of Hunters"" asked a man with gray-white colored hair combed back with a thick mustache he was wearing very expensive looking clothes he was glaring at Frosty

"It would take a while to explain why our names are like that and why Frosty's title is Hunter of Hunters, and I would stop glaring at him if I was you before you lose a eye or worse you head" said Matthew as he sat back in the chair he was given with some help from Maria

"You dare threaten me! I'm December Schnee CEO of the Schee dust company"

"Oh great now I can see were Weiss gets the whole I have a twinkle toed name, now could you kindly eat said name"

"What became of this land that's not on any of our maps you spoke of" asked a man who stood at 6'6 with a metal bar on the right side of his forehead he carried an air of authority

"What's your name sir?" asked Matthew

"General James Ironwood" replied James

"How did you know I spoke of a land beyond the maps?" spoke Matthew

"Invisible drones" said Ozpin taking a sip of his coffee

"Ah well that was only a half truth and a half lie, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the complete truth you would've thrown me and my friends into the loony bin already" said Matthew as he finished his incense cigarette.

Hearing this everybody went on guard and kept a eye on Matthew and his group

"What do you mean it was a half truth and half lie?" asked Ozpin calmly

"Well I could tell you the truth and probably be thrown into the psycho ward or keep it as is and you just trust me, your choice" said Matthew as he looked at Ozpin

"I want to hear the truth if you don't mind" said Ozpin

"Alright, were from another dimension that's the truth that's why we don't have aura or well shouldn't at least, stupid Druticar" Matthew said mumbling the last part but Ruby heard it

"Who's Druticar?" asked Ruby

"Fuck I was hoping nobody would hear that *Sigh* Druticar is a Great One a being that has elevated there consciousness to a higher plane of existence there's so many of them that knowing all of them is impossible. So far Lewk, Frosty and I have seen 5 true Great ones each one of them out of a nightmare if you want to see what they look like I have drawings of them in my notebook" said Matthew as he pulled out his notebook from his satchel and placed it on the table.

Ruby grabbed the notebook and looked through a few pages showing detailed depictions of the beasts he had fought she stopped at a page with a journal entry Ruby decided to read it out loud

" _Journal entry #5: it's been 3 months since Lewk, Frosty and I have arrived in Yarhnam and have been taken in by the Dream I can't die, from what Gehrman told us the dream will sustain us and keep us alive till the night ends, I don't need food, water or sleep it's amazing but at the same time I'm stuck here no, we're stuck here until the Hunt ends. Gehrman is supposed to teach us things but all he's done is tell us to go out and kill a few beasts after all "It's just what Hunters do" yeah right I wanna beat his crippled ass into the ground, I have a sneaking suspicion that he knows what's going on I just can't prove it anyways it's been what 10 times since Frosty, Lewk and I have died from the Cleric Beast as "The Doll" calls it she has actually been very kind to us and has given us tips on how to survive Yarhnam, more so then what Gehrman has said but at least Gehrman mentioned for us to watch out for "other Hunters" and to steer clear of the Tomb of Oedon apparently we're not strong enough, well I agree but then again the only Hunter we've meet was Eillen the Crow Hunter of Hunters she was a very nice woman, I can't believe she's 80 years old and still fighting she told us that guns aren't as effective as melee weapons but she did tell us about Parrying with the guns. What use are guns if the beasts merely flinch hell apparently even Hunters will just flinch I've never heard of such a thing, but I'll listen to Gehrman he seem alright but I think something is haunting him from his past, I will leave that alone till the future, well it's off to probably die once more to the cleric beast I've noticed there was this blueish glow going to the bridge I think it's something to do with insight and how I can see the Doll now she mentioned Insight before and how you could see things that a normal person wouldn't without going mad maybe I will try the Old Hunter Bell when I see it again"_

"Wait there was another Hunter of Hunter other then Frosty?" asked Blake

"Yeah she was the Original Hunter of Hunters Frosty was given the title by her" said Gehrman

Ruby stopped reading it as she flipped to the next page showing a detailed picture of the Cleric Beast in all it's unholy glory and it had writing showing it's weakness's and it's attack patterns

"Wow that things ugly you actually fought that?" asked Ruby

"Yep took us awhile it took Me, Frosty, Lewk and Father Gascoigne to kill it found out that Frosty's Saw Cleaver was very effective against it" said Matthew as he laid his arms across the table and started kicking his legs back and forth like a kid would, He was bored and a bored Matthew was not good... EVER

"Hey Frosty yah think I could prank everybody in this room without anybody knowing? I mean I'm bored and I got 54 different pranks running through my head, did I mention I was bored?" asked Matthew in a childish voice as he pulled out a slinky, a stick of gum and a battering ram out of his satchel

Everybody in the room stared at Matthew as he unwrapped the stick of gum and started chewing on it humming a song while playing with the slinky.

"Matthew what's the battering ram for?"Yang asked

"What battering ram?" said Matthew as he looked around

"The one on the table you dolt right in fro-" said Weiss before stopping when she saw that the battering ram wasn't there

"Oh god I thought he grew out of this phase I mean he stopped once he turned- 16, he stopped when he was 16 he's 15 again oh god" said Gehrman slamming his face into the table

"What do you mean he's 15 again is he acting like this and is actually older?"asked Blake

"Druticar sent us here like we said well he also said we would reverse age to when we first entered Yarhnam which was 2 years ago I was 15 and both Lewk and Frosty were 17 I'm technically 17 mentally and both Lewk and Frosty are 19 but I'm just bored I never grew out of this I just stopped so that we could escape the Dream" said Matthew as he looked at Ruby

"Can I have my notebook back" asked Matthew kindly

"Here you go you can have it back but could you tell me about the Powder kegs? You said you would tell us about them" said Ruby as she handed back the notebook

"Oh right I did alright well here goes nothing cause I'm sorta winging it, The Powder Kegs were a faction of the Hunters and the Workshop. They experimented with mechanisms and firearms more than most Hunters, and crafted such pieces as the Rifle Spear and the Cannon. Their enthusiasm and experimentation with more complex or exotic weapons got them labeled "The Workshop Heretics", and opinion of their work seemed to be "Often silly, sometimes useful. "Their own personal motto was "If a weapon ain't got kick, it just ain't worth it. In our time in Yahrnam we've meet a few Blood Addled Powder Kegers and a few Blood Drunk Powder Kegers in the Hunters Nightmare but there was only one sane Powder Keger his name, Djura The Slayer of Beasts he was a feared Hunter of the Powder Kegs Branch he was ruthless and cold hearted towards the beasts but then one day he realized that the beasts he was hunting use to be human so by killing the beasts we're no better then killing humans." said Matthew as he looked down at his hands with a grim look on his face

"What happened to Djura?"asked Yang

"He's dead killed by a Blood Addled Hunter by the name Alexander the Executioner a short lived partner of Lewk's I remember his twisted smile as he announced that he killed Djura in cold blood I also remember him begging for his life as I slowly carved open his chest and tore his heart from his chest and crushed it with my bare hands, bloody git deserved it sorry if that disturbs you but it's the sad truth, Hunters are nothing but Murderers be it beasts or humans we do nothing but kill and for what, what cause do we help with sure it ended the hunt and the night ended but, but what did we accomplish in the end we were forced into another dimension by basically a god and now we can't even return"

"Well it doesn't matter to me you just did it to survive even if you had to murder other Hunters they were trying to kill you, to me you guys are okay and I got your back anytime" said Ruby with a smile

"Ruby you can't be serious they just admitted to murdering people you can't possible expect-" said Weiss before she was cut off by someone clearing there throat

"I believe we are wasting there time may I make a suggestion?" said Ozpin

"Headmaster Ozpin are you going to do what you did for me?" asked Ruby

"Why yes I am ahem now Matthew, Frosty and Lewk how would you like to be student here at Beacon obviously you don't understand anything about this world and you wouldn't be able to function in society like a normal person would you three have a high battle prowess and show good teamwork something I would like to see more of from my students maybe once in a while have you teach them in a independent class? so how about it" asked Ozpin

"Oz you can't be serious I mean they just appear out of nowhere and besides what do you think the counsel will think of this plus what about the parents and how they feel with these people being here with there kids." said James

"There not kids anymore" said Matthew

"Excuse me what do you mean our children aren't kids anymore" shouted a Female Faunas

"It's exactly like I said there not kids anymore they gave up being kids the day they started training to become… Ruby what was it again Huntsman And Huntress's?" asked Matthew

"Yeah you got it right but even I'm a little confused about that too Matthew" said Ruby

"*sigh* look back on your life, do you remember a day in your childhood were you ran around with friends playing tag or hide and seek or do you remember only training day in and day out like soldiers because that's what you are the name Huntsman or Huntress is just a fancy name for what you really are, a kid soldier who's whole world has been twisted and warped to make it seem as your actually doing something for the greater good when in all actuality your just pawns in a game of chest and when your usefulness is done, well they'll toss you away like a broken record" said Matthew telling the students the cold truth

a lot of the students were shocked at what they heard because well it was true most of them trained since they were kids to become Huntsman or Huntress's

"Matthew" whispered Ruby

"I'm just stating the facts even Ozpin sees it that way and doesn't want that to be true but it's the truth you try to ignore it but in reality it just that... About your offer Ozpin I accept on behalf of my team to become students of Beacon BUT only if you can make Gehrman and Maria teachers there very smart for there age's" said Matthew

"Hmm agreed, tomorrow your clothes will be delivered to your dorm but unfortunately we don't have a dorm room for your team since your arrival was unannounced but we do have rooms for Gehrman and Maria in the Teachers quarters so you will have to either have to bunk with Team RWBY or Team JNPR"said Ozpin

"Umm Team what now? I thought teams weren't even made yet?" asked Matthew

"Oh no the teams were made when the two partners grabbed one of the Chest pieces Ruby and her partner Weiss grabbed the Gold Knight piece as did Yang and Blake"

"Hmmm well I mean it's up to them if they want us to bunk with them I'll most likely not be able to sleep but I won't know till then"said Matthew

"they will-" said Weiss before she was cut off by Yang and Ruby

"Be staying with us because that's the right thing to do" said Ruby

"I don't have a problem with them staying with us they just better not get any ideas" said Yang

"Well then it's official Matthew, Lewk, Frosty welcome to Beacon"said Ozpin walking off before stopping "Oh before I forget your weapons will be given back to you tomorrow so don't worry"

 **(Dorms)**

The dorm room was small but for now it would do till the girls would unpack, Yang immediately flopped down onto the middle right bed falling asleep instantly. Ruby took the far left bed setting everything up for her to go to bed Blake took the far right bed and Weiss took the middle left bed before she looked at Matthew who just looked around before sitting down in the corner Frosty and Lewk basically were in the same position as there were no beds for them the room barley fit those 4 beds in there already and they didn't want to bug the girls so they were just going to fall asleep on the ground in the corners or were going to before they heard Ruby,Blake and Weiss call there names

"Matthew you can sleep in my bed for tonight I know you wouldn't do anything to me"said Ruby

"Frosty you can lay up on my bed with me just like Ruby said to Matthew I trust you and know you wouldn't do anything to me" said Blake

"I don't agree with these dolts but, but I don't like the idea of you laying on the floor and being all stiff in the back tomorrow so you can lay on my bed but try anything and I'll freeze you completely " said Weiss

Matthew stared at Ruby before giving a small smile and nodded, he picked himself off the ground and walked over to Ruby's bed

Matthew crawled into bed with Ruby before he put his back to her after all she was being curtious to him so he was going to give her more bed space, besides matthew tossed and turned a lot in his sleep and liked to wrap his arms around things... If only he knew that Ruby was exactly like that

"Goodnight Ruby see you in the morning" said Matthew as he closed his eyes hoping to dream something

"Goodnight Mathew don't let the bedbugs bite"Ruby said before she fell asleep

" _Hmm i wonder what tomorrow will bring us aye Jericho_ " thought Matthew before slumber took him

Chapter end

* * *

Chapter 2 finally finished this is because of all the school work I have it actually took longer then it should

Remnants finally makes a appearance shown to you all and it seems that Matthew has just saved Ruby from a horrifying death.

Oh and that special treat for you guys if you couldn't guess was that Gehrman and Maria are with us and will be a teachers for Beacon

I'm working not only on just Chapter 3 but three new stories and one of them will be a secret but the third is just a normal RWBY featuring Me, Frosty and my friends Ken and Corey tis gonna be a good one for me cause I can just only focus on RWBY aspects then both Bloodborne and RWBY the other is the Warframe X RWBY

so till next time

AzuraxFox Signing off


End file.
